


Joined Hearts

by KhadaVengean



Series: F!AkiraxAkechi (Happy Ending) [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Relationship Study, Romance, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: All they wanted was Akira to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I have a Problem. Sweet Lord.
> 
> This oneshot belongs to my other oneshot "Escape my night", especially the second part. Suddenly, I was so invested with that last Scenario of Persona 5 that I couldn't Keep my Inspiration away so yeah. I wrote this. Yikes. 
> 
> Remember that english is not my first language. 
> 
> Second chapter will come as soon I get hit by another Inspiration strike. Until then. 
> 
> (Please help me)

Akira Kurusu was the life source of the Phantom Thieves. She was their leader, Joker, the one to guide them through every obstacle. She was the one with the open ear, ready to listen to them whenever they needed assurance or advice. In quick time, she became their best friend, the one they trusted the most.

So, of course, as soon as someone appeared to gain a special spot in their leader’s heart, the Phantom Thieves became suspicious. If it would have been a normal guy, they would have shrugged, looked at him carefully and would have given their approval.

But the fact that it was their enemy, Goro Akechi, was something that set them all of. Though time changed and he grew to be their ally and for some even their friend, some had been wary of him. Akira’s happiness was much for them and the sight of joy in her gray eyes was enough to put them at ease.

Many of them thought about this relationship, after they made it official. It was something interesting, especially if they think how the world destined these two to be the greatest enemies or the greatest allies.

First, their greatest enemy was the same person. Masayoshi Shido was the father of Goro Akechi, the same person who was partly responsible for his mother’s suicide, the same person who left him behind, the origin of Goro Akechi’s desire for fame and recognition. The same man who put Akira on probation, who abused his power to brand a high school girl as a criminal.

Second, both of them had special powers. While the Phantom Thieves had one Persona and only one alone, Akira was the wild card, capable to have so many different up her sleeve. Goro had two different, dependent on his behavior and will. Both of them had so much power combined. When they stood next to each other, in front of Yaldabaoth, they were unstoppable.

Third, they were on opposite sides during the fight between the holy grail and humanity. While Akechi was the one who wanted to destroy the world and recreate it, Akira aimed to rebel against the higher deities and bring rehabilitation. They were two sides of the same coin, the same and yet so different. It was supernatural how these two could work.

But yet, years after everything happened – the metaverse, the palaces, the Phantom Thieves, their Personas – the wondering and thoughts were evoked once again when said couple called for them to Cafe Leblanc to gather. They had some news to tell them.

And while most of them guessed that their news involved their recent discussion about moving, their discussion was interrupted when the stars of the day entered the cafe, both of them disheveled due to the wind and the cold temperatures of fall. The beam on Akira’s face and the contentment in Akechi’s smile were enough to let them sigh in relief – some even feared that it were horrible news, something to set them off.

But Akira pulled her glove from her hand and showed them a ring on her finger. “We decided to get married.”

The joy was enormous. The girls were throwing themselves at her, hugging the happy couple, the boys hugging the bride and patting the groom’s shouler. The chattering was filling the entire room and Sojiro was happy that he had closed.

The wedding would only be a small event. They wanted nothing big, only a small ceremony at the city hall with the two of them.

The way they looked at each other when they spoke the fact that they wanted to spend their ceremony by themselves, without an audience to watch them, was enough to trigger something in their heads.

“Just the two of us.”

Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu were a couple that resembled an enigma.

* * *

Ryuji’s experience with happy couples were limited. Of course, he was happy with his girlfriend, being together with her for two years already and Haru and Yusuke also hit it of pretty well, but the sight of his parents never left his mind. Sometimes, in the worst nights, he still could feel the sting of his father’s hits on his cheek or the way his stomach churned when the kick was too strong. The screams of his mother and the drunken yells of his old man were something that accompanied him many times. But it died down when he looked at his own girlfriend, at Haru and Yusuke, at the other Thieves with their respective partners, and now, especially at Goro and Akira.

What they had was one of a kind. He honestly admired that – the fact that two people who were supposed to be enemies, two who had every right to hate the other, were pulling themselves together and even decided to spend their future together.

Back then, in his days when Goro Akechi was nothing but a pain in the ass to think about, it was already obvious how strong they already were. The day when he confessed his crimes to their group, how he told them of his past and his origin, the most interesting thing wasn’t what he was saying or how he was moving, but the actions of the girl standing behind him. She was protecting him, whatever they – but especially him – would be throwing at him. When he started to lose his talking, one touch was enough to put him at ease and he resumed.

He was angry at them – especially at Akira. But during the last months, he saw them interact with each other and quickly, the thing that came to his mind was the definition of ‘power-couple’. Both of them were capable to do everything they ever wanted, as long as they stayed together. They could defeat evil gods, protect humanity or even managed to make school work seem like fun, which was still nothing but a mystery to Ryuji. He honestly couldn’t resist the light gloating when they found out that Goro had to repeat his third year of high school, since it would finally be a note to stop acting all high.

The moment when Ryuji knew he could trust Goro was when he asked him to study for midterm finals. It was so dumb and Ryuji didn’t understand it ‘till this day, but the sight of him asking him honestly still made him speechless. Of course he said yes, after all Akechi wasn’t a bad student and it was a chance for him to improve his grades, but he already prepared himself when he entered Leblanc.

It was the exact opposite from what he was expecting. Goro was openly asking him, offering his help and seeming like a normal student. It was such a sharp contrast to the way he moved and behaved before that it let Ryuji’s jaw drop.

Goro was a man he could trust. And so, Ryuji was fine with him.

* * *

Ann realized: sometimes, she was still a little girl in her heart. She believed in love at first sight, although many would call it nonsense. But whenever she’d look at her best friend and her partner, she knew that it was true. It was rare, but it existed.

But the real extend of the relationship they shared only hit her when on one morning, many years before, Akira appeared in school. It was the middle of February, the day when Goro Akechi was released from Juvenile Hall and the black haired girl stepped into the classroom without her glasses on. She looked like an entirely new person – and although Ann found the glasses cute, she recognized the way she moved, looking similar to her persona as Joker. It was different, more confident. The boys would nod to her and as soon as she’d take her place behind Ann, the blonde couldn’t keep her curiosity.

For her, love and relationships were defined by small gestures. Of course, Ann would never say no to giant bouquet of flowers or a stuffed animal or homemade chocolate – especially the last one – but in the years of her own relationship, she learned to appreciate the small gestures. Turning off the alarm on free days so she could sleep in – the fact that her boyfriend mostly appeared to her modeling sessions and etc. The picture of Akira not wearing her glasses was similar.

When she asked her about the reason, the noirette answered truthfully. Although with a little blush. “I wanted to look my best for him.”

Akira loved Goro. That much was obvious. Although they had so many obstacles to conquer, she never relented. She kept going. She kept believing. Ann remembered the looks she had on her face during the year before they became official. The way she kept wringing her hands, the grin on her face when she texted him or her eyes when she looked at him from the side.

For Ann, Akira and Goro were the greatest proof that real love existed.

* * *

Love was one of the greatest feelings humanity created. It was capable to inspire, to let the entire human race do things it normally wouldn’t be capable to do and many paintings were displaying love at its finest.

Solely _‘the birth of Venus’_ by Sandro Boticelli was a painting referring to that. It was the embodiment of love in a person, captured by the artist in a genius way, ethereal and above them all. Or the kind of love that was fitting the human being, the mortal – like _‘Tristan and Isolde’_ by Edmund Leighton. A feeling that was able to passively put a great influence over the people or a feeling actively felt by two parties.

Yusuke Kitagawa was fascinated by the relationship of his leader with her lover.

Akira was a mystery to Yusuke. On one hand, she seemed calm and reserved, handling the problems of her friends with much care and even treating her illness like a casualty. Due to the experience he had with seeing some of his classmates deal with illness, no matter how big or small, they all had whining in common. And although it was partly understandable that they were restrained from some activities, many of them aim to gain attention and pity. Joker was the complete opposite. When she coughed, she gulped it down and just went back to her work. That was something he honestly admired.

The dynamic of her relationship with Goro Akechi was partly responsible for many works of his first exhibit.

He learned that love came with polarizing opposites. The greatest joy or the greatest agony. The smile that could let your heart jump or the tears that could crush them. To be a bird in the clouds or a stone in the dirt. The first time it really dawned on him was the moment Akira lay in his arms, in the morning where Goro Akechi turned himself in and Akira was alone.

He remembered her face crystal clear from the day before – the way she smiled, the way she laughed. She was free, without a worry, despite the paleness in her face, the sweat on her brow, the dark circles under her eyes or lying in a hospital bed. Akechi stayed by her side the entire day, talking with each other, laughing and exchanging loving glances. When Yusuke went to get something to eat with Haru and stood in front of the room, he watched Akechi take her hand and press a kiss on the back. She smiled, she beamed, happiness obvious in her every feature. It was such a striking opposite to the time before, where she was struck with worry and the hidden sadness in her eyes. Something deep and unreachable, for neither of them.

It changed whenever the detective was in sight. She laughed more. Her smiles were brighter. And the light never left her gray orbs.

She was a bird in the sky. But when he left and he could feel her weight in his arms, feeling the weight of a world, he realized, that love could do the exact opposite. It was capable to crush a heart, to take away the colors and the smiles and anything else. The sight was so somber, but Yusuke was no fool – he knew that it existed and was important to be. He just wished it would be different. After everything Akira had to go through – her probation, the harassment, the prejudices, everything – she deserved better. Way better. She deserved to become happy with the boy she gave her heart to.

She was an inspiration for him. The moment he asked her if she’d become his model and she said yes, he was sure that it’d become a masterpiece worthy of her and Akechi.

Three months later, during the exhibit where it was on display for the world to see, Akira and Goro entered the gallery, hand in hand; just for this occasion, she came back from her hometown to visit them. And while Akira was curious what was expecting her – she didn’t want to ruin the surprise for her – he led her to the painting that featured her and the young man that taught him what love really was. His relationship with Haru was vague, not fully manifested, but thanks to them, he learned what it meant to be in a relationship.

He named the piece ‘love’. It was the only title that came to his mind.

A picture of two white silhouettes on a black canvas. A female looking person sitting on the ground, long hair falling down her back, looking up and a male one bending down, holding her hand in his and slowly pulling her up.

When he saw Akira’s tears, he first thought that she was disappointed. Sad that it was such a pathetic piece of his work. And Yusuke already felt the strength leaving his limbs.

But when Akechi looked at him, a light in his eyes, he mouthed the words ‘thank you’ in his direction and Yusuke felt a smile crawl up his face. He bowed shortly before them and it was a gesture that put everything in one small moment.

Akira cried tears of joy. She loved it, deeply loved it. And when Akechi briefly kissed her temple, he knew it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Makoto was worried about Akira. Really worried.

The moment when she brought Goro Akechi, their enemy, to their hideout was a moment where she doubted her leader. She expected that Akira had changed sides, allying herself with the detective. He was their enemy, that much was clear over the last couple of months and the fact that they were standing as a unity, not relenting, set her off. Moving around each other – the first gave the direction and the other adjusted.

Makoto was suspicious about it. After all, what obligations did Goro Akechi have to keep their secret to himself? He could easily give out their identities, betraying them and she saw it on the other’s faces as well. They didn’t trust him. But Akira did. And that was the main reason why they accepted it.

She remained skeptical. Her doubts for Akira were becoming stronger every day.

But during the course of time, she learned the willingness of Akechi to keep their secret, to earn their trust. Right after Haru’s father admitted his crimes and got turned to a trial, he told them about his plan to poison himself in order to escape Shido’s fangs. And the fact that he pulled it through, no matter the consequences, surprised Makoto. All of them were skeptical, but after a while, she learned that drastic situations ask for drastic measures.

And so, she learned that Akechi was serious about helping them. He aided them with his power and it was outstanding. His wit, his intelligence, his talent to plan strategies was far above hers and Makoto couldn’t keep the envy to herself – for a short while, she loathed both Akechi and Akira. Akechi for his natural talent, and although a silent voice in her head told her that it wasn’t natural, that he worked long for this, she didn’t care. Akira for her willingness to trust him and the naive glance in her eyes when she looked at him.

Makoto knew that their leader was keeping something from them. Something big, a secret, something dark.

But when they found out about her sister’s palace and Makoto just wanted this to be over, she saw the exhaustion in her leader’s face. She sweated, she panted, she coughed way more than before. Her entire form was shaking like a leaf in the wind, the black coat way too big for a girl like her. The weight that accompanied her entire being was way too much. Many times, she took the mask from her face and Makoto caught a glimpse of her sorry state – she was sweating, she was as pale as a ghost and had aged at least for ten years.

They took longer to change her sister’s heart and Makoto often lay in bed at night, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. During those lonely hours, she wondered if her leader would die. Succumbing to her illness and leaving them behind.

Once, it was the worst.

The entire day, Akira was uncertain on her feet, her orders sluggish and the Phantom Thieves sighed of relief when they reached a safe room. Akira was the last one to sit down, but the exhaustion obvious in her eyes and face when she leaned forward, put a hand on her cheek and the other on her chest. She tried to inhale and exhale, to breath like a normal person, but as soon as she let air allow to reach her lungs, she coughed again, pressing a hand against her mouth and shutting her eyes off.

The others rose immediately at the sight of their sick leader, ready to get whatever they needed in order to help her. The tremble in her entire figure reminded Makoto of a lost child, being left alone in the dark and cold, no warmth awaiting her.

It let her chest ache.

“Queen.” Her voice was wheezing and Akira looked at her with bloodshot eyes. “Do you think you could take over my role for today?”

She was asking her for help. And Makoto felt a tinge of guilt stab her chest.

She said yes, of course. But she insisted that someone should stay with her, should anything happen. Yusuke and Haru were out of the question, they needed to catch up on training and experience, Morgana was the only one who could heal enough, Ann and Ryuji were there to provide back up in case anything happens and Futaba needed to accompany them for the information.

That only left Akechi.

And while the others were looking at each other in desperation, Akira was the first one to speak up. “I’m fine with this. Go on without us, we’ll be fine.”

Their leader looked at Makoto and both girls understood each other without words. The silent plea in Akira’s eyes and the hard skepticism in Makoto’s. But she relented, nodding at the black haired girl and taking over the command of the Phantom Thieves.

They succeeded, managing to find a way to the treasure and when they returned to the safe room, they found a sleeping Akira leaning into Akechi’s side.

Makoto realized something in that moment.

Sometimes, you need to have blind trust. You couldn’t always predict everything – in drastic times, you need to jump into the unknown, leap into the darkness and hope for the best. Akira did that, without a guarantee that it’d work.

Years later, when she sat across them when they announced their wedding, she realized, that love also included blind faith into the world.

She was okay with that.

* * *

When Futaba conquered her palace and joined the Phantom Thieves, Akira became her older sister in no time. Before she could blink, the black haired girl became her closest companion. She came with her to Akihabara, she helped her with her fear and anxiety and showed her a world that was unknown to her when she was shut off in her own room. Even during the difficult times, Akira was there for her, stroking her head and hair and assuring her that everything would be alright.

The one thing that set her off about her older sister was the presence of this detective Goro Akechi. Every week, he’d visit Leblanc with Akira standing behind the counter. Their talks were vivid, exciting and Akira even joked with him. From the explaining of Sojiro, Akechi offered himself as her guinea pig, trying the coffee she brewed. It was as simple as that.

When Futaba asked her father what he thought about these two, his answer was both fun and dreading. “I’m just wondering why these two aren’t together already. But well, guess they take their time.”

When he told them about his origin, his motive, powers and goal, she felt her gut wrenching. He openly admitted that he was the one who killed her mother – he was the one who triggered the creation of her palace, her deathwish. If he wouldn’t have existed, then she would have had a normal childhood.

But Akira taught them to think differently. First, he didn’t do that out of his own motivation, it was an order from a man who was his father and second, he didn’t know about the concept of treasures etc. It made sense, that he didn’t know better, but was that really an excuse for the death of her mother? Because of his incomplete knowledge, so many people died. How many lives did he already destroy? How many families did he already separate? The amount of chaos couldn’t be comprehend. He deserved the worst.

Futaba held a big grudge against him, especially when he revealed the detail that one of his orders was to kill Akira and to force the disbandment of the Phantom Thieves.

Even when poisoned himself, Futaba wasn’t assured. Even after Sae’s Palace, she wasn’t certain. She didn’t trust him. And the sight of his self in the clinic, being shot and close to death, was only evoking a little bit of pity. He killed her mother.

Although it was a great strike against her privacy, Futaba used the bug planted in the attic to find out what they were talking about.

Deep in the night once, when they secured a route to Shido’s treasure, Futaba sat in her desk chair, lulling slowly when she heard Akira’s voice over her headphones. _“Go to sleep, Akechi, it was a long day.”_

Only a small sound of approval and silence. Suddenly, steps echoed. _“Akira, I’ve prepared some curry for you. Did you already take your medicine?”_ It was Sojiro.

“ _No, sorry, I guess I forgot. It’s been a long day.”_

“ _Maybe you should catch some sleep on a real bed instead of that futon. It’s nice from Haru but you need a real bed. You know you should be careful.”_

“ _Yes, of course. But I think my sacrifice is worth it. He needs rest.”_ A small pause and Futaba’s breath hitched when she heard the crack of Akira’s voice. “ _Thank you, Sojiro, for allowing me to hide him here.”_

A sigh, a very familiar sigh. “ _I_ _t’s the least I can do._ _I can’t just leave that guy hanging._ _He is very important to you, isn’t he?”_

Futaba bit her lower lip in anticipation.

A shaky sigh. _“He...he is everything to me.”_ And Futaba could imagine her older sister’s expression. Warm. Tender. Affectionate. Filled with love. Her sitting on the edge of the bed where Goro Akechi was lying, her holding onto his hand. During the time where he was hiding in Leblanc’s attic, she has often seen her like this, keeping his hand in her own and squeezing it so lovingly. _“I don’t know what I would do if he wouldn’t be here.”_

“ _That bad, huh?”_

She laughed, but it was such a strange sound. On one hand, it sounded sad and exhausted, worn out and bitter, on the other hand relieved and happy. Akira was a weird person. _“I don’t know why, but I...”_ And Futaba heard the words. _“I love him.”_

“ _That is no reason for you to cry.”_

She cried?

“ _They are tears of joy. He is with us, with me. That’s all I have to know.”_

“ _I see. Well, you have my blessings, Akira. Whenever you need help, say the word.”_

A small sob. _“Thank you, Sojiro. For everything.”_

“ _I’m only repaying the things you’ve done for me during this year. If you wouldn’t have been, Futaba would still be a shutdown in her room. That is more than I can ever repay to you.”_

“ _I’m happy.”_

“ _Me too.”_

Futaba pulled the headphones from her ears and stared at them. What was she supposed to do?

She started to visit Akechi in the attic, sitting by Akira’s side and watching them interact. They talked in whispers, but laughs would escape him when she sat by his side. Futaba concluded that this was the time where Akechi learned what it meant to be humble. Yusuke once dubbed it as high horse and she had to agree. But he learned about the concepts of modesty and empathy, tenderness and love. The glance in his eyes when he looked at Joker was enough.

They loved each other. Deeply. And Futaba only wanted the best for her sister.

She felt pity for her when Goro turned himself in after the defeat of Yaldabaoth. The way how she clung to Yusuke’s form when she found out about her boyfriend’s decision, how she wanted to say something but couldn’t. The light in Akira’s eyes left with Akechi and Futaba felt bad for the feelings she once had for him – before everything, she would have felt relieved, satisfied. But now only emptiness remained. He was important to her leader and Akira would never choose a boy who had wrong intentions.

During the two months where he was away, Futaba did her very best to never leave her sister’s side. When she returned from school, she always had at least one of the Thieves with her. Futaba made it to her duty to make her sister happy. With Akira’s help and her own determination, they managed to visit places all across Tokyo, spending time together and bringing a souvenir from every place. Posters and hodgepodge littered the shelves in her room and one night, Futaba found her hunched over a table in Leblanc, an empty poster before her and a stack of photos right next to it. With a small smile, Akira asked her if she wanted to help her.

They were photos from everyone – group photos, snapshots, selfies with weird poses. They all showed a smiling Akira – sitting next to Ryuji on a table, both of them grinning in the camera, playing model with Ann, standing next to Yusuke in front of ‘Desire and Hope’, her and Makoto in front of a shelf with Buchimaru-kun merch, posing with Haru side by side in front of a dressing room, hugging a giant stuffed animal with Futaba in Akihabara and her and Akechi standing side by side, his arm around her shoulders, her arm around his middle and leaning into his side in front of Dome Town.

The only thing Futaba wanted her was to be happy.

She remembered the day when she entered Leblanc, ready to spend time with her sister, when she saw the prosecutor sitting in front of the counter, a shocked Sojiro and a silent Akira behind it. When their attention fell on her, she asked what was the matter.

A teary grin nearly teared Akira’s face in two. She quickly messaged the Phantom Thieves group chat and when she sat down in the booth, she looked at Futaba, held her hands and told her that Goro was coming back from Juvenile Hall.

Futaba didn’t know if she was supposed to be happy or not.

But the thoughts were quickly banned from her mind when Akira announced it to their group and the tears fell over her cheeks and she smiled brightly at them, shining like a light in the dark and her world quickly became a place filled with colors. They gathered in a group hug with a sobbing but happy Akira in the middle.

She still asked her if she was fine with this. And Futaba answered truthfully. She’d never forgive him. But he deserved a chance.

Akira hugged her and she knew that her sister was happy.

Now, after years, watching them interact, her laughing about a joke of his, Futaba realized that Goro used his chance to his fullest extend.

* * *

Haru was once engaged. But it was no marriage out of love.

She never knew what love really was. Of course, she knew the only picture of her parents, before her mother passed away and her father’s heart was filled with distorted desires. They looked happy, but Haru could never identify what it really was. And when Sugimura crossed her way, she quickly shut of the idea of having a happy marriage. The only thing she had to do was to look good for him so she wouldn’t bring any shame. It was so dumb, but Haru had to live with it.

But then, Akira and the Phantom Thieves came around and she finally learned what ‘I love you’ really meant.

The way Akira and Goro were moving said everything. Like a puzzle, their pictures seemed incomplete without the other. If they were in the metaverse or in real life, they seemed to just ‘click’, being in harmony with each other despite their different standings in life. It was a mystery to Haru how something like this was possible.

But Haru learned what love really involved.

Endless devotion. Deep affection. Sacrificing things that forced someone out of their comfort zone. Aiming towards the light at the tunnel.

When they heard that Masayoshi Shido tried to get rid of his hitman by killing him, Haru felt her entire body froze and the Phantom Thieves were on their way as quickly as possible. They found Akira sitting by his side, tightly grasping on his hand and pressing her face against his skin. She tried to remain strong, but it was obvious in her face.

When they discussed what they wanted to do, Akira came up with a plan. With the help from the other thieves, her and Ryuji carefully lifted him up by his shoulders and the girls and Yusuke did everything to help them on their way through a dark Yongen-Yaja. Sojiro has closed Leblanc for the evening and he helped them by bringing them upstairs. With shaking breath, they slowly placed him on Akira’s bed.

When they asked her where she was supposed to sleep when he was occupying her bed, she replied with calmness and determination that she’d take the couch.

She was willingly giving up the place where she slept for him. It was a small gesture but it said enough.

So, the next day, Haru entered Leblanc with greeting to Sojiro, asking for Akira and stepping upstairs when she announced herself. Akira’s eyes were bloodshot, her skin a tone paler and her entire form was shivering like she’d sit outside in the snow. Haru smiled at her, showing her the present she brought for her – an old futon which remained in the roof at her place and Akira smiled at her and thanked her. Akechi was sleeping peacefully and when Haru asked her leader about his condition, she replied it was stable. It’d take some time but he’d get through.

She was happy that Akira was happy.

Whenever there was something wrong with Akira or Akechi, Haru would never hesitate to come as quickly as possible. That was the least she could do for one of her best friends and her boyfriend. When everything was over, she often found herself inviting Akechi many times over to her small little place for college, drinking tea with him and conversing about all different topics. He was a delight to talk to and she always saw the love and adoration in his eyes when his gaze fell on their group photo with their leader in the middle.

Haru always felt warm when she watched them interact. The way they held hands, the way they spoke – one mind and one soul. And when they announced their marriage, Haru knew it was the right decision.

Thanks to them, she learned what it meant to love.

* * *

It was thanks to Morgana that Akira was called the 'eccentric cat lady'.

Her watched his best friend during the time when she returned to her hometown, apart from her friends and her loved one, forcing to recreate her life in the town she lived in as a child. He didn’t accompany her to school anymore, since there would be no space for him anymore, but every day he’d wait at the door of her grandparent’s house for her, perking his ears when he heard her coming. She was exhausted, most of the time, breathing deeply and telling him of her struggles to keep it up. Her former classmates heard of her probation and her release from the judgment and apparently, a teacher of her seemed to trust her a lot since she was nominated as president of the student council and actually got elected.

He remembered the moment when she told Makoto over the phone, hearing her laugh and her giggle when she spoke to her boyfriend.

Morgana wanted one thing – to repay Akira for everything she did for him. She gave him a home, a family, a purpose. The list of things he owned her would reach until the deepest pit and he’d never be able to pay it back in one life – maybe in nine. Whatever. It was a fact and Mona was very persistent with his promises.

Akira learned that from first hand. And so did Goro.

“ _Please look after her, Morgana.”_

That was what Goro asked him to do when Akira was listening. Back during Valentine’s day, one year ago, he returned to Akira and the Phantom Thieves, his family. During the evening, she told him about the things that happened – her boyfriend going to Juvenile Hall, them making their relationship really official, returning, the  possibility of coming free from her probation. But it was an exhausting day for Joker and after two hours in the evening, she fell asleep. Goro brought her upstairs and returned quickly, coming downstairs into an empty cafe which had already been closed and only a single lamp was turned on. 

In this moment, the red eyes of Goro looked at him in a silent plea. 

“ _I know she can be really stubborn at times. And refuses to accept help. I can’t be there for her, at least for the majority of this year. Be her support Morgana and don’t let her ever doubt herself for who she is or what she did.”_

The feline knew what he was talking about. Often, he saw a certain kind of situation, a faith that was asked questions and the spell lost its  meaning. 

“ _I’ll never leave her side, Akechi. I promise you.”_

And Morgana stuck to that promise. At the beginning, he accompanied her to the school gates and picked her up again, giving him the title of ‘stalker cat’ which brought an amused and yet upset glance into Akira’s face. He came with her when she went to the doctor and got herself checked with her asthma and Morgana couldn’t stop his head from rising way too quick when he heard the shocked cry of the doctor. “All the results show that your asthma is gone, Kurusu. But how in the world is that possible?” 

In the beginning of her year in Tokyo, he learned that her illness was heavy and she needed to be treated with the right medical attention. He couldn’t forget the times when she was curled up in her bed, coughs shaking her entire body and drawing her knees to her chest, making herself as small as possible. The moments where he was uncertain if she’d make it. 

And suddenly, poof it was gone. Morgana found it very difficult to believe it. But the doctors checked, over and over again, even sending her to a clinic in Kyoto to get her checked  thoroughly by one of the best experts in this field. And it was confirmed – Akira Kurusu, seventeen years old, having lived with that il l ness since her birth, was healed. 

Since that moment, she carried herself with way more ease than before. 

When he asked her after the reason or her thoughts, she shrugged and looked at him with a smug grin. “Who knows. Maybe my love was able to conquer it?” 

Love conquers all. Morgana would normally laugh about it. 

That only existed in fairy tales. Right? Probably not. 

But in this case, he could kinda imagine it. 

After all, the things she already was capable to do  thanks to her unwavering trust in everything and he devotion to Akechi. At the beginning, he deemed her crazy, naive, insane. But she managed to turn it into her favors and that was something Morgana had to openly admire. 

He remembered these two standing side by side in front of Yaldabaoth. The trickster and her enemy, black and white, Joker and Crow. Two powers, designed to go against each other, but they joined hands and were capable to defeat the malevolent creature that nearly would have crushed their world. It wasn’t actually that easy, but Morgana always deemed it as none of his business and only Akira and Goro should be involved in that. 

During the time where he stayed away from Leblanc and was on his own, he thought about them. Very much. About Akira, the girl who managed to unite so many people and achieve the impossible, the Phantom Thieves, all the events that transpired in this year and the thing that kept Akira going. It was something so incredible selfish and yet so foolishly selfless. Morgana didn’t understand the concept of love, would probably never come close to it, but his imagination was enough to let him slightly grasp the concept of the thing that kept Akira going. 

And Goro was also involved in this. 

One year after everything and her return to her hometown, it was the day of her graduation. Her grandparents already prepared themselves, calling for their granddaughter and he saw Akira standing in front of the mirror, her uniform on her form, a barrette pinning her head to the side of her neck and letting her black curls fall down in soft waves, a determined look in her eyes and a beaming smile on her lips.

She grew up. And Morgana rubbed his head against her calf in an affectionate gesture and she petted him under his chin and behind his ears, getting a purr from him. 

He hid in the outside, watching his best friend and her friends from school gather together, talking about all the possibilities they had before them. And he saw her smile and laugh, but the entire scene changed when he heard her name called by someone he didn’t expect. At the school gate, dressed in a white button up shirt, a beige coat and black slacks, stood Goro Akechi, smiling and waving at her. 

And the scene nearly reminded him one of those corny movies he was once forced to watch with Akira. 

She quickly gave her testimonial and the little bouquet of flowers she received due to her job as student council president to one of her friends and ran over to the edge and fell in his arms, wrapping her hands around his torso and burying her face in his collarbone. 

He made his way to her hometown as soon as he was done with his graduation. 

And Morgana watched them two and made a vow to himself. 

He’d watch over both of them. He’d fulfill his promise to Akechi and repay everything back to Akira. 

* * *

In the end, all of the Phantom Thieves wanted just one thing. 

For Akira to be happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Him and Her. Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went ahead and wrote the whole Thing out of Akechi's perspective. The idea with the timestamps was spontanously but I liked it way too much to not do it. I just hope it isn't too confusing. 
> 
> Btw, this oneshot kinda escaped my grasp. I kinda rewrote it three times and while I'm kinda happy, the plot just decided that it doesn't Need me and just went ahead on its own. I've listened to 'Reminiscene' and 'Riki's tenderness' from Xenoblade Chronicles and things just happened. Yikes. (Btw, song recommenedation if you want to listen to something while reading that)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this oneshot. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, it really makes me happy to see that you like my writing. ^^ 
> 
> English is not my first langugage. Please be Aware of that.

“You don’t need to stay awake, it’s fine. Go to bed, you have an exam tomorrow-”

“ _Nah, it’s okay. I don’t mind. It won’t kill me if I lose a half an hour of sleep. Don’t worry. Just come home.”_

That was a lie, of course. One year after entering a relationship with Akira Kurusu, Goro found out about her love to sleep late and her habit of being grumpy in the morning. In the couple of times he slept at her place in her hometown or during summer break, when she came to Tokyo and she camped at his little apartment, he had to learn about her sleep habits the hard way.

Sleep ridden eyes. A hoarse voice. Mumbling and grumbling. The only times when he was okay to speak with her without risking a war was whenever he put a cup of coffee in front of her and she beamed at him, drinking in little sips and leaning against his side whenever he passed her.

Looking up, Goro realized that he nearly missed his train. With a hasty voice and his laughing girlfriend on the other side of the line, he replied: “See you soon.”

And when he came home, she lay in bed, her smartphone in her hands, a sleeping Morgana on her lap, petting his silky fur. When he entered the little apartment they shared, she rose a hand, waved and smiled at him.

He couldn’t have imagined that this would become a life long tradition between them.

* * *

**10:21 pm**

With a groan, Goro let his head fall on the table. A quiet ‘thud’ echoed through their little kitchen and he could the noirette giggle quietly.

A groan escaped him. Long and deep and filled with the pain of university.

“When is it going to end?”

“Soon, very soon.” With his eyes glued on the table, black and not seeing anything, he could hear his girlfriend’s movements very clear. The quiet melody she was humming, the rummaging through their cabinets and she was putting something in front of him, leaning over his exhausted and pain ridden body. “Eat and calm down. Only two weeks and you have summer break.”

“Summer break.” With a cry, he clasped his hands, looked at the ceiling and felt the arms of Akira around his neck. Pressing her nose against his right cheek, he could feel their hair tangling and her fingers skimming lightly over his left cheek. “What sacred words.”

“You’re not the only one suffering, Goro.” Pressing her cheek against his, he could feel how she nuzzled his skin and a smile spread on his face. “How about we visit my grandparents after the exams? They’ve been asking for you, you know.”

“They did?”

One of the rare talents Akira Kurusu possessed was her ability to imitate other people’s voices. Deep down, she kept the title ‘troublemaker’. “When you come over, tell Goro that he’s invited too. We never see him and he is always welcome in our house. And don’t even try to make excuses, you two are coming over during summer and if that’s the last thing I’ll ever tell you.”

He felt the laugh climb up in his throat and shook his head. “Your grandmother...”

“..is nothing but impossible, I know.” With a smug grin, she kissed his cheek, touched his skin with her nose and smirked even wider when she noticed the shudder in his movement.

Joker still remained a part of her.

* * *

**09:21 pm**

In their second year of college, stress and the pressure from their professors died down a little bit. During the first twelve months, Goro returned from university, crying aloud from the many exams and projects he had to finish and Akira, taking a nap every time when she returned from her apprenticeship as photographer. At the beginning, Goro was surprised about her choice of work and asked her how she got the idea.

“ _It sounds cheesy, but I think it is important to capture moments. Besides, Yusuke has rubbed on me with his artistic side.”_

So, when he came home this evening, she sat at the table, her laptop in front of her. A concentrated look on her face and with pursed lips, she scrolled over the photo, adjusted a majority of the elements and sighed deeply, casting her fingers through her open curls. When he stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, she looked up, flashing him a smile and closed her arms around his back. “Isn’t this uncomfortable?”

“As if I wouldn’t take a chance to hug you, Goro.” The cockiness in her voice let him flush and Goro shook his head, leaned over her appearance, pressed his lips on her forehead, rose and released himself from her embrace. When he turned his head over his shoulder, he saw his girlfriend sitting at the table, her looking dreamingly at him and smiling lazily.

The warm fuzzy feeling remained.

* * *

**01:01 am**

“Akira?” He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Why are you still up?”

The black haired girl – no, young woman – looked up from her spot on the bed, plucked her earphone out and tilted her head. “What time is it?”

“It’s after midnight.”

“Oh.” Confused, she looked at the clock on her nightstand, scratched her head and sighed. “Sorry. I had a nightmare and couldn’t sleep anymore.”

And all the confusion was replaced with concern.

She sat up from her lying position, put her feet on the floor and rose from her spot, untangled her limbs and combed her hair over shoulder to her back, letting it flow freely over the white shirt she wore. He just realized it was his. Shooting him a smile, she grabbed the water bottle she kept right next to where she slept and made herself on the way to the kitchen, ignoring him completely.

This wasn’t the first time this happened. In fact, Goro was scared of how many times he already saw his beloved Akira waking up, scared and shocked by a nightmare. In the worst cases, she refused to move, hid herself under the blanket and refused to come out. He’d sit right next to her, carressed the little part of her head she couldn’t hide beneath the cotton and wait until she was okay to sleep again. If she’d find sleep again – and this didn’t happen often – he’d make sure to pry the blanket away from her face, tuck her in correctly properly and let her sleep. On the next morning, she’d act like nothing happened and apologized to him that she was exaggerating. She didn’t want to worry him.

Goro just wished she’d tell him. Only rarely she had the courage to tell him about her nightmares, the horrifying pictures and sounds that crossed her mind during the night when she was supposed to rest. And the glimpses of her telling were enough for him.

She dreamed about betraying her friends. Murdering somebody. Being touched by someone she hated and despised. Of losing him.

When he followed her movement with his eyes, he saw her reach the sink, opened the bottle and put it under the water stream. She sighed, a tremble leaving her mouth and her shoulders shaking as if she’d stand naked in the cold winter.

There were only a few moments where she looked fragile. It was a word he hated to relate to Akira; she was probably the strongest person he ever met in his life, the former leader of the Phantom Thieves, former student council president, former delinquent and saver of this entire world. She defeated Yaldabaoth, she saved him, she cleaned her own record, she graduated under the remaining mistrust from her classmates after her probation, she was ill, extremely, but she defeated it in her own stand and the pills served as dust catcher in her night stand.

But in this moment, she looked like she was made of glass. And Goro thought, with a deep pierce in his own heart, that he was also responsible for this. When did he ever do his best to ease her burden by helping her?

“Akira?”

When she looked at him, he saw the tears in her eyes and surged forward, catching her quivering body and held her close to his chest, caressing her dark locks and pressing her closer so that she could feel his heartbeat. He noticed he shivered as well.

“In my dream, you called me.” She in- and exhaled deeply, once, twice. After every sentence she made a break. “You were wounded, by one of Shido’s men.- And you told me that it’s my fault.- I couldn’t save you.- There was nothing I could do.- I’ve heard you take your last breaths over the phone.- And someone laughed at me and I was so powerless and hopeless and I couldn’t do anything-” She halted and she sobbed quietly against his shoulder. “Goro-” She paused, her breath hitched. “I’m _scared.”_

They’ve had the same fear. They were both afraid that their life was nothing but a dream. That they’d wake up in the middle of the night and be in the same spot they were before they met each other. Him, being in golden cage he himself built, and her, being shoved into the dirt as a delinquent.

He ordered his tears to retreat. The only thing he wanted was to keep her close, to listen to her voice and try to reassure her. She once told him that they’d be able to change it, that they can fix it. Try to make things right.

In that moment, she saved him. She broke down the door of his cage and took his hand and taught him how to fly.

He’d be the one to pull her out of the dirt. To let her rise like the bird she was.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” He rocked her gently back and forth, whispering into her ear and trying to keep his shaking voice at bay. They’ve been together for four years already and he still could feel the light jab in his own chest. He wasn’t the best at comforting others.

But for Akira, he’d do everything to make her smile again. She deserved nothing else – she deserved a happy life and if he was the one who was capable to achieve this, there was nothing that could stop him from trying so.

Goro put his nose into her hair, inhaled her scent and after some time, he could feel her take a shaky breath. She released herself from his hold and smiled at him, her eyes bloodshot and the wet traces on her cheeks. But her smile let her appear as the most beautiful being he ever had the honor to see.

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

* * *

**07:29 pm**

When he returned this evening, not only Akira greeted him but all the former Phantom Thieves. Sitting around their new dinner table with expecting faces and hungry bellies, all of them beamed at him when he entered his new apartment, holding two bags of food in his hands and presenting them with a gleam in his eyes.

On a fresh day, one of the first in spring, Akira Kurusu and Goro Akechi decided to move to a new apartment. After having finished college for Goro and the apprenticeship for Akira, they searched for a new place to stay with their new paychecks. It wasn’t even that much bigger than their former apartment, but it was a step forward. From the early morning till the early evening, the Phantom Thieves decided to replace a moving company by themselves and helped them to carry all their stuff and decorate it properly.

After dinner, when the most of them were full and exhausted from the hard work, he watched his girlfriend take Yusuke through the apartment, asking him on his opinion for the arrangements and her ideas to paint some rooms over. The artist was in his element, gesticulating in great gestures and changing his mind in the last minute, before going back again and agreeing on her opinion and discussing all the possible colors they could use to let their home shine in a new light.

The moment Akira said ‘home’ he felt a deep sensation of contentment in his veins and his limbs felt heavier than before, although he had been carrying all their furniture through the stairway. He could feel the ache in his back, wincing when he moved too fast.

Haru looked at him in worry, offering him a blend she made with the features of the new kitchen and put the cup on front of him. Haru, he realized, was next to Akira his dearest friend. And it was something that confused him from time to time, whenever he visited her every two weeks on Sunday.

He thanked her quietly, listening to Akira’s and Yusuke’s conversation as they returned to the dinner table. All the other thieves decided to retire for the day, coming back next morning to do the rest. Morgana rubbed his head against Akira’s arm and after a couple of minutes after she put him in his new cat bed next to the old armchair which was a present from her grandmother and they retired for the night.

“Are you okay? You look so lost in thought.”

Snuggling closer to his chest, her hair tickled his face and with a quiet groan, he pulled the young woman to his heart and buried his nose in her raven locks, caressing them slowly and undoing all the little knots. “Just thinking about the future. That’s all.”

“You’re sure that’s the only thing?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry.”

He could feel the warmth of her body against his own, a sigh escaped him and Goro closed his eyes in contentment. It was the first night in their new apartment.

The first night in their new life.

* * *

**06:44 pm**

This time, it was the other way around. It was the middle of Februrary, he took the day off and because he sent Morgana over to Haru and asked her if she’d mind to take care of him for the day, he still heard the mischievous snicker from the black feline. He paced around in their apartment, checking if everything was according to plan and he sat down on the table, looking at the gift and the cake he baked with the help of Ann. Thanks to her seemingly immeasurable sweet tooth, she was more than excited and enthusiastic to assist him in his mission to bake a cake for his girlfriend.

Looking over at one of the many shelves in their little living room, he saw the many photos they’ve taken over the years. The first group photo after Akira returned to her hometown, a picture of the two of them on her graduation with her grandparents beaming in the background, the group in front of Yusuke’s exhibit and so on. The time they’ve spent together was something Goro didn’t expect back in his high school days.

With a wistful sigh, he startled suddenly when he heard the door open and the black haired girl entered the apartment with a groan. “Goddamn, these whiny idiots-” She shook her head, scratching her scalp after putting of her shoes and jackets, throwing her keys into the little bowl at the entrance and didn’t seem to expect anything when she entered the living room, since a look of shock crossed her features when she saw him standing at the living room table, a cake and a gift wrapped around lying next to him.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Her mouth was opened just a little bit and she came in. “You really did surprise me there.” She stepped in front of him. “What is the occasion?”

“Six years ago, I got released from Juvenile Hall.”

Something lit up in her face, realization dawned upon her. Taking his hand into hers, she looked at the cake once again – a strawberry cheesecake since Ann was nobody he didn’t want as enemy and he could only imagine the tales he heard from Ryuji and Futaba if her wish for cake wasn’t satisfied. “It’s wonderful that you want to celebrate it with me, but why now?” Her gaze hardened and he knew that she didn’t trust this one bit. There was no reason to lie to her. “Goro, what happened?”

He had to spill the beans. It was something he didn’t want to think about and even after that, he still wondered why he even did it. But he decided to go for it.

“I went to see Shido. I talked to him.”

He expected surprise, bewilderment, shock, even anger. When he thought about it and decided to take the day off to see him, he kept it as a secret. The only person who knew about it was Morgana and even he kept nagging the whole morning and followed him around the apartment when he was preparing himself. _“What do you want to get out of this? Shido was your greatest enemy and you’re just going to see him? What kind of idiocy is that?”_

Of course, he was right. Goro wasn’t foolish. But he did it anyway.

Akira, despite his expectations, remained calm. Her breath hitched and her eyes only widened a little bit, but she didn’t seem to be angry or sad or even disappointed. “Goro, why did you go to visit Shido in prison?”

“I...” Damn, it sounded much better in his head. He couldn’t just outright tell her that she was one of the few main reasons why he did it. “I went to see him because I wanted some closure. I never talked with him, refused it back then after I turned myself in.”

“For what did you want closure? Did something happen?”

_You,_ he wanted to say.  _You happened._

“It’s just that I’m really happy right now and I wanted to conclude that chapter in my life. It’s been six years. I don’t want my past to interfere with my present and my future.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled it close, kissed her knuckles and lingered on her warm skin. He looked at her through his eyelashes and Akira remained calm, a small smile spreading on her lips. “That’s why I went ahead to bake the cake. I kinda wanted to celebrate this decision.” He didn’t even realize that his voice was cracking. “What do you say?”

“It’s your decision, Goro. I’ll always support you, no matter what happens.” She titled her head and he didn’t know why it happened, but the weak February sun shone through their windows and warmed his back and let Akira’s face glow with a kiss of light. She, he realized, was the right decision. Despite all the hardships and stones that lay in their path, it was right.

He pulled her close to his heart and buried his nose in the conjuncture of her neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent. She was everything he ever wanted.

The gift he wrapped up turned out to be a matching set of bracelets. When she looked at him with this certain gleam in her eyes, he explained that he got the idea due to a superior of his; Goro recently had the chance to talk to him; turning out that he was happily married and that his wife had the idea to gift him something she also wore. The light in his eyes was so strong and so captivating, that Goro thought about it and got these.

Akira placed her head on his shoulder, putting an arm around his back and looked up at him with her gray eyes that held so much more than he ever realized. The smirk she gave him was enough to let his nerves snap and the little box of bracelets was forgotten when he took her shoulders, pressed her firm against his body and kissed her. She was his lifeline. She was his undying light.

It was all about her.

Later, when they lay in bed and she straddled his lap, her naked skin flushed red and coated with sweat, she pulled him upwards and hugged him, pulling him close and he realized that he was the same for her as she was for him.

With a hitch in breathing, he reciprocated her gesture, put his arms around her back and nuzzled her skin.

A sigh of contentment left his lips and he closed his eyes.

It was the first time when he thought of marriage.

* * *

**11:22 pm**

There were often moments like these. And he couldn’t get enough of it.

Both of them were sitting on the couch. He leaned against the cushion on the wall while Akira lay on one end, having her legs draped over his lap. He was still in his clothes from work while she already changed into her pajamas. And while he kept the book in his hand, being awake enough to actually read, he skimmed his fingers over her legs, touching her skin with the lightest and faintest of touches. Every once in a while, she let out a small mewl, making him chuckle. Morgana lay on her stomach, sleeping peacefully and while she chatted with Ann over her smartphone, she petted Morgana in repetitve strokes, over his head down his back. Even though after so many years, he still denied the fact that he was a cat. But his small purrs told them something else.

He didn’t even realize he fell asleep.

The next morning, they were still the same like the prior evening. Both of them lay on the couch, Morgana on her lap, her legs draped over his thighs. He saw her sleep.

It was his family.

* * *

**03:45 pm**

He didn’t even plan to ask her the one question. He didn’t even have a ring, he didn’t prepare a great speech, he didn’t even have flowers. The first time thought about marrying Akira Kurusu, Goro Akechi wanted it to be grand, to ask her with a romantic setting. Something worthy of her person.

But when he came home that day from work, having finished way earlier since his superior acknowledged his hard work and let him go. Not sure what to do with his free time, Goro decided that he’d change and pay a visit to Leblanc again. Lately, he didn’t have the chance to do that so often.

His plans were instead completely thrown over when he took out the mail and saw a letter addressed to him. From no other than his own father, Masayoshi Shido.

It’s been two years since he last saw him and his memory of the meeting was vivid. He remembered how Shido looked at him, hesitating to speak and letting him lead the conversation. It was a contrast to how they’ve been interacting with each other before his change of heart – Shido controlled every word, it was his will that decided what they spoke about. When he saw him, he let his son decide what to do and which topics to talk about. It was awkward, it was weird and Goro felt the pain remain in his chest. He was still responsible for his mother’s death and the probation of his girlfriend. He didn’t want to know how much blood was on his hands.

But Goro knew he wasn’t any better.

They’ve bid farewell from each other and Goro bowed in front of his father. After hesitating, Shido did the same.

He thought that was it. He was happy when he returned home that evening, feeling like it was over.

Sitting down on the couch, he took a deep breath and waited until his frantic heartbeat was calming down again. He in- and exhaled time after time, putting a hand against his chest.

After a couple of minutes which seemed like an eternity, he opened the letter.

Reading was difficult for him. He recognized his handwriting, his signature at the bottom, being reminded of the many times he saw him sign documents that could destroy someone’s life easily. But in this letter, destroying his life was the last thing he wanted to do. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

Due to his life long imprisonment, Shido wanted to tell him that Goro Akechi was the rightful heir to all his wealth that he gathered over the many years. The exact sum forced him to choke and if he thought about it, Goro Akechi was now a wealthy man.

“ _I know the things I have done can’t be forgiven, Goro. If you’d allow me and accept this gesture, use it as a back-up for the future you want to build. Whichever path you will choose, know that I will support you.”_ Signed by Masayoshi Shido. 

And before he could say anything, he felt the tears slipping out behind his lids. Sobs and chokes escaped his throat and he pressed his hands against his eyes, the letter crumbling in his grip. He realized that simply speaking with Shido didn’t do the trick to  close the chapter. 

Wasn’t this what he always wanted? To gain approval from his father? To have his support? To be accepted? 

He received this gesture and he didn’t know what to do.

Two hours later, Akira came home with an exhausted expression, but she shot up and her antennas were on when she saw him sitting on the couch, staring the ceiling with the letter in his hand. He knew he had to give a pretty pathetic picture. 

“Goro, what happened?” 

When he opened his mouth, he could feel the tears filling his voice and so he decided to pass the piece of paper silently to her. She sat down next to him, held the letter in her left and put her right hand on his. He stared at the floor, not breaking eye contact.

The letter wasn’t long. When Akira put it on their couch table, he felt her indignant look on his profile. “Do you want to accept it?” 

“I don’t know.” His legs felt wobbly. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Maybe you should talk to him again. Visit him. The story with Shido is not finished yet.” She nudged his temple with her head, smiling, keeping his hand firmly in her own. “Goro, tell me: do you want to accept Shido as part of your life?” 

H e once wished for a father.

His breath hitched. But with a silent chuckle, he realized, that it was so like Akira to just see through his facade. “I don’t know. I mean, isn’t that what I’ve always wanted? To be acknowledged by Shido? To have his praise? Didn’t I always long for his affection?” 

He felt so dirty. He thought he came to terms with himself.  But apparently, one piece of paper was enough to let his life and resolve crumble. 

How funny. Shido was once again capable to turn his life upside down. 

“Goro.” His name was a melody on her tongue and he felt her standing up. She walked around him, stood in front of him, tapped on his thigh and kneed in front of him, pulling his head close to her chest and placing her chin on his scalp. “Be honest with me. What do you want to do?” 

The vibration in her chest let him close his eyes. When silence erupted, he felt her humming and Goro drove his fingers into her clothes, shutting his lids and exhaling with a tremble. “I… I don’t know. I just want to live my life  without anyone telling me what to do.” He released himself from her hold, cupped his beloved cheeks and looked into her gray eyes, which widened. Maybe it was out of desperation or out of his sheer hatred against his own incapability, but he couldn’t restrain the words he was about to speak. “I just want to live my life with you, Akira. As long as I have you, there is nothing more than t I want. Please.” He leaned his forehead against hers, inhaling and exhaling with quivering shoulders. “I...” 

He felt her warm skin.  He opened his mouth and before he could think, the words tumbled out. “Will you marry me?” 

It was no romantic gesture. Far from it. He was crying, he was afraid and the only thing that came to his mind was the woman in front of him. He was not noble, he was no hero, he was a stained human being who received a chance. Akira was his savior and he wanted to repay everything she ever did to him. 

A hitch in her breathing and he looked up to see her expression. Her eyes were widened, her mouth opened and pearls were swimming on her eyelids. But she smiled, she grinned, she put her arms around his neck and his hands flew to the small of her back. “Yes, yes, I will!” 

She started to cry at his shoulder and before he could say anything, he started to cry and suddenly they started to laugh and tears and laughter mixed to a combination which was so alien but  nothing else seemed to be right.

“It was so worth it.” 

Those were the words Akira muttered and Goro knew that there was something hiding behind these words. But he didn’t dwell on it. The only thing he desired to hold his bride, his future wife, in his arms. The letter was forgotten, the past lay behind them and a glorious future was waiting on their steps. 

Nothing else mattered. Only the two of them. That was all that Goro Akechi desired. 

* * *

** 09:10 am **

“So, what do you think?”

Goro turned around and caught a glimpse of his bride. It was their wedding day. The happiest day of their life. 

And it would be.

She decided against a formal dress, complaining about the masses of fabric that would only hinder her movement. Instead, she decided on a dress that reached her knees, twirling around her like snow with a silver floral pattern stitched into the hem of her skirt. She braided her hair into a bun with a white rose planted into the hem. She was an ethereal being and Goro couldn’t believe how lucky he was. That his dream was becoming reality.

“You’re beautiful.” And she was. 

“Shall we go?” 

“Let’s go.” 

“ _Do you take Goro Akechi to be your wedded husband, to cherish and respect him in love and friendship, in strength and weakness, in good and in bad times, to be by his side until the end of your lives?”_

“ _I do.”_

“ _Do you take Akira Kurusu to be your wedded wife, to cherish her in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in good and in bad times, to love her faithfully today, tomorrow and as long as you two shall live?”_

“ _I do.”_

“ _Well then. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”_

Goro Akechi leaned down, sealed his lips with his wonderful wife. 

Him and Her. Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda thinking about writing something about Shido and Akechi. Is anyone interested?


End file.
